It Won't Kill You
by Ale-Bloody-Roses
Summary: Yusuke is faced with the loss of his most cherished thing. What is this thing? What ARE those 2 demon bishounen and 1 stupid carrot head trying to do to him??? How will Yusuke cope? Yes, this is a humor fic no matter how "serious" the summary may sound. D


Awe Come on...It Won't Kill You  
  
  
Authoress's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...but I am madly in love with Kurama! That foxy foxy boy ^_~!   
This is a either a one shot or a series. Just depends on two things reviews and my mood. This will all make sense in time  
young grasshopper. When you can take the rubber duck out of my hand then you may leave the hacienda. Todo bien? Alright!  
Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
The 4 Yu Yu Hakusho boys were standing around Yusuke's room. Hiei was sitting in the corner and seemed to be glaring,  
(wow that's a surprise! *get bonked on the head* OW! ok i'll continue) Kurama was sitting on Yusuke's bed, Kuwabara was   
sitting cross legged on the ground, Yusuke has his arms crossed and leaning on the wall.  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, It won't be that bad. It'll be well worth your while I'm sure.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah Urameshi and this is for your girlfriend!  
  
Yusuke: She's not my girlfriend! Just a friend. I won't do it, it's just not my style!  
  
Hiei: Stupid human, your style is bad.  
  
Yusuke: What was that Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.   
  
Kurama: We'll make this easy on you Yusuke. You cooperate and we'll get rid of the stuff for you, it won't kill you to give  
it up for at least one week!  
  
Yusuke: Nope, no way you idiots. I am NOT going to stop using that stuff! Besides it makes me look cool. *put on a cheesey   
bad boy smile* And you wouldn't want me to stop looking this good!  
  
Kuwabara: *he starts to ignore Yusuke because Yusuke started to pose in different bad ass styles* Plan B you guys?  
  
Hiei: I knew plan A would never work, ready Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes. Now go! *smiles sweetly and turns his attention back to Yusuke again* Er...Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: *flexing his muscles and struting around* Oh yeah I'm bad, I'm you know it....Oh yeah I'm bad I'm bad...really   
really bad... *does michael jackson crotch grab moves*  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* YUSUKE!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah who's bad? doo doo dun dun doo doo doo dun dun...  
  
Kurama: *eye twitches and he sighs* YUSUKE!!! Oh well this will help our plan anyways. *picks up a textbook (which has   
cobwebs on it, when do you think is the last time Yusuke even tried to study??) and whacks Yusuke in the head with it*  
  
Yusuke: Oooh, the pretty girl gave my head a boo boo.....*passes out*  
  
Hiei: *walk back in with a large sack filled to the brim* Got it.   
  
Kuwabara: You sure that was all of it shrimp?  
  
Hiei: *nods and goes out through the window*  
  
Kurama: *grumbles something about not looking like a girl and picks up Yusuke's feet* Kuwabara help me get him out of here!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Yusuke wakes up and finds himself tied to the railings of a balcony. There standing and waiting for him to wake up   
were the other 3 spirit detectives. Yusuke looks extremely worried at the evil grins on his friend's faces.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!?!?  
  
Kurama: Don't get too excited just yet Yusuke, you should of just cooperated earlier... *he pats Yusuke on the head*  
  
Kuwabara: *swinging the sack Hiei held earlier in front of Yusuke's face* Guess what we have...  
  
Yusuke: No...you guys, heh heh. You guys wouldn't do THAT! *laughs nervously*  
  
Hiei: Want to bet on that? *Hiei opens the sack and Yusuke's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates*  
  
Yusuke: NOT THAT! YOU GUYS NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!  
  
Kuwabara: It's for your own good Urameshi. *dumps the sack over railing*  
  
Yusuke: *counts the objects that fell out* MY HAIR GEL!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR GEL! *eyes water up* my babies...You guys are cruel,  
you took all but one of my whole stash...*wrigles around in the ropes he's tied in* MY PRECIOUS HAIR GEL!!!  
  
Kurama: All but one? Wait a minute...is that how you manage to keep your hair slicked back at all times??  
  
Yusuke: Did I say one? You must be going deaf Kurama! I said you got em' all. Yup every last one. *nods solemnly*  
  
Hiei: Search him.   
  
Yusuke: Oh shit. *gets pounced on by the other three and they dissapear into a cartoon fighting cloud and randoms yells.*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Yusuke is back at home lying on his bed, his hair un-geled (he looks so darling that way) and bouncing a little light  
blue ball on the ceiling. In between catching it after the ball hits the ceiling he grunts.  
  
Yusuke: I'll get those guys back...ooh you just wait and see I WILL avenge my *eyes get watery* poor poor hair gel...  
  
Koenma: *flies in and takes Yusuke's "ball"* YUSUKE! Don't take my pacifier! And that's an order! hmph. *flies out again*  
  
Yusuke: Stupid baby, what was I thinking about again?? Oh right. *strikes a dramatic pose* I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!  
YAHAHAHAHAHA! And I know just how to do it! Hell yeah I'm bad...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued???  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
A little weird, and it seems like the boys are either trying to get Yusuke to join into an orgy or trying to get him  
off drugs at first. But it's something worse than that!  
HAIR GEL! EVIL OF ALL EVILS!  
Please leave a review, IF this story does continue I think I'll have Yusuke get revenge against Kuwabara first. Dumb Lucy  
Ricardo impersonator...  
  
Until next time, adios amigos!  
-Love Peace and Mushrooms-  
Ale 


End file.
